How Jinx Defeats All Assassins
by The Lady of the Willows
Summary: Jinx is taking a leisurely walk and completely clueless about the ambush waiting for her... Involves: Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and Kid Flash. Light romance and mostly humor.


**How Jinx Defeats All Assassins**

Jinx was taking a leisurely walk to reminisce on old times. To complete the scene, there was moonlight shining down onto the pavement in the park. She breathed in deeply and felt happy to be there. It was a regular thing that she did every Wednesday night at precisely eleven fifteen.

Not far away, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kid Flash got into their pre-designated positions. They had a planned plot: an ambush. Jinx had a regular schedule. Unfortunately for her, not all people were blind to it. In fact, her regular schedule made planning to attack her more simplified.

The three ambushers waited.

Gizmo thought his fellow ambushers. Mammoth was one of his best friends. Kid Flash was not. Even if Kid Flash and he were both gifted with natural meta-powers, they would not be best friends. They both had enemies, but that similarity did not make them best friends. They were too different. In fact, the hero had practically forced him to participate in this! If only Kid Flash had embraced evil and Jinx were not so predictable in her nightly walks… then, Gizmo could be at the H-Tower working on a new invention instead of here, hiding in the darkness and ready to attack.

Mammoth thought about his favorite things to do. They were eating and smashing. He had no food right now, but he could smash someone's head. Mayhap he could enjoy this, after all. After he was done, he would go and have some food. For now, though, he would wait and get ready to attack.

Kid Flash thought about his plans. He wanted to quickly get the person they had come for, but he could not… not yet. He would have to stay here and be ready to attack.

Some time passed, and the three ambushers lost track of time. None of them could see the others, but they all waiting for the target to come near. A dark-clothed person approached, and the three rushed out. There was a short fight, but they managed to subdue their target. Some more fighting happened, but the three ambushers were victorious.

Then…

"Ten!" exclaimed Mammoth after he counted them. "I thought you said there would only be one!" Originally, Kid Flash had told them that he heard there would be one especially powerful meta-human coming to attack Jinx. It so happened that the three had captured ten normal assassins instead.

"Are you all right, crud-heads?" asked Gizmo.

"Yes," replied Kid Flash, ignoring the insult. "Jinx, are you all right?"

"Mammoth? Gizmo? Kid Flash?" Jinx blinked. "What… what are you all doing? You hate each other! He's a do-gooder!"

"The pink-haired witch lives! Jinx is alive!" exclaimed the red-haired boy triumphantly. "And call me Kid Flash, please," he added as an afterthought while smiling charmingly at the girl.

"What happened?" demanded Jinx irately.

"You see," started the speedster, "it happened this way---"

Gizmo could see what would soon happen. The lighting-fast runner, with his supernatural speed, had a very carefree attitude when speaking. He would drag the conversation on and on--- if allowed to--- and that would take too long. The midget genius interrupted. "The moron heard about people planning to assassinate you. He kidnapped us. He told us what happened. We helped."

"Gizmo?" gasped Jinx in disbelief, really realizing that her rather young teammate was there than just seeing him there. He was younger than most of the others, so she was protective of him. She looked worriedly at him. "Why are you---" she started before turning to the blue-eyed boy and pointing a finger at him. "You!" she shouted.

"Please, call me Kid Flash. No reason to be rude."

"Are you insane? Gizmo is only twelve, and you are taking him to go after killers! You forced him to…" The luck-witch stopped, speechless with anger. She glared at the red-haired boy.

"Hey!" protested the midget genius. He was slightly miffed that Jinx was treating him as though he were only twelve… even if he was. He was much more intelligent than a twelve-year-old, at any rate.

"Forced? No, no. He agreed to, because we heard you were in trouble. He is really good, you know. If he had been "good", he would have been a great hero. Who do you think got that assassin over there?" Kid Flash gestured at an assassin held in some type of portable containment field. "Gizmo, of course."

"How did you even find out about their plans?" asked Jinx.

"I heard, of course. I ran up, listened, and then ran away. Later, we will hear stories about how Jinx, the stunning, pink-haired, bad-luck-giving witch of the HIVE FIVE, managed to defeat ten assassins all by herself. Everyone will love listening to it. Even the heroes are going to be talking about it, since it is a story."

Jinx growled in vexation at the rambling.

Kid Flash understood. "Anyways, I better be off before you try to hex me… again." He turned to leave.

Jinx spoke before he could race off. "Kid Flash…"

The boy twisted back to look at her. "Yes?"

She hesitated. "Thank you," said Jinx finally.

"What, no hug?" asked the human speedster as he walked to her.

She shortened the distance between them.

There was the sharp sound of a slap.

"Ouch," muttered Mammoth.

Then, Jinx hugged Kid Flash.

"Yuck," said Gizmo.


End file.
